


you were the brightest shade of sun i had ever seen

by Roses_and_rain



Category: Inkwyrm (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_and_rain/pseuds/Roses_and_rain
Summary: Annie's up already. Morning people - Mella will never understand them. She has to admit, though, it's kind of nice seeing Annie like this, in the early morning quiet.
Relationships: Annie Inkwyrm/Mella Sonder
Kudos: 4





	you were the brightest shade of sun i had ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Like the Dawn" by the Oh Hellos

Mella's not sure why she's awake. The lights are on in her and Annie's bedroom, and the clock reads 06:03; her alarm won't go off for more than an hour. With that comforting thought, she burrows deeper into the blankets until she's peering out at the room from within a warm cotton cocoon.

Annie's up already; no surprise, as she's usually gone by the time Mella wakes up. Morning people - Mella will never understand them. She has to admit, though, it's kind of nice seeing Annie like this, in the early morning quiet. The near-constant chaos of life on the station has come to feel like home, but it means that moments as peaceful as this one are pretty rare. 

Annie is humming to herself as she gets ready for work, a pair of earrings dangling from one hand and a folder bristling with brightly colored tabs in the other. Mella recognizes the tune from the mixtape Annie made for her last winter. 

_U ste auia imele, auia yve auia umbena_ , Mella recalls, and feels a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Annie catches her eye in the mirror. 

"Oh good, you're awake," she says. "Help me with this dress, love?"

Only a little reluctantly, Mella relinquishes her blanket cocoon and moves to the edge of the bed to zip up the back of Annie's dress. She catches Annie's assessing glance at her reflection, gleaming purple silk and pinned-up curls, and her tiny satisfied nod.

"Yeah, yeah, you look perfect. What else is new?" Mella says, her voice sleep-heavy, and presses a kiss to Annie's neck. Annie's smile widens in the mirror and she twists around to kiss Mella properly, fingers tangling in her hair.

A soft, breathless sound escapes Mella when she pulls away.

"I have to go," Annie murmurs, "I've got that panel in New Oslo."

Mella thinks about delaying her a few minutes longer. She knows Annie would stay if she asked, or pulled her close again. But she's had to face Citrine's ire after making Annie late to an event one too many times, and she's not looking to repeat that experience any time soon.

"I hope you plan to tell them all about my thoughts on overalls?" Mella teases instead.

"You know full well you'll never win me over on overalls." Annie rolls her eyes and heads for the door. "See you tonight," she adds, shooting Mella a last fond look as she leaves.

It still catches Mella by surprise, sometimes, that she has this - that the affection in Annie's eyes, the wanting in her touch, are for her. It feels like something out of the kind of story she didn't used to believe could be hers.

_And when I think about you, I feel like I am dancing._


End file.
